full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Pete
Piper Pete, or Peter Samdavis to others, was a rather picked on kid, living a live of ridicule and bullyism. Until the day, he discovered he had the magical ability to control people and things with his voice through song. He used his newfound magic as revenge on everyone who picked on him and those who did nothing, becoming Piper Pete. Characteristics *'Name': Peter Samdavis *'Alias': Piper Pete *'Age': 16=17 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Music, getting even, being the star of the show *'Dislikes': Bullies, his father, his mother, Peter Talbot (sees he got off lucky and vowed to be his mortal enemy even before he became a super villain) *'Family': Father (deceased), Mother (abandoned) Appearance Background Personality Despite his seemingly affable attitude, he is nevertheless a destructive and controlling psychopath who destroys an entire city block or kidnaps and controls young preteens in order to prove he’s the one in control, and to lure his opponents. Piper Pete is very boastful and talkative. Upon noticing that Alpha couldn’t transform into his werewolf form, he proceeded to mock him for it, to the point of calling his ‘friends’ to boast that Alpha was just an ordinary human for the moment. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets as babe or baby. He is also extremely arrogant, proclaiming himself as the most powerful and toughest. His arrogance ultimately proves to be his downfall, since he lets his guard down long enough for Peter to use a retractable blade from his Omni-Gauntlet to use his knife (which was imbued by Piper Pete's own magnetic force from his own knife) as a makeshift shrapnel grenade to cripple his neck (the source of his magic). In the face of possible death, he praises Alpha's fighting skill, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before Peter knocks him out cold. His 'headliner' status makes him even more arrogant. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Music Magic' *'Sound Manipulation': His main power is his singing voice, which creates a pitch so high that it hypnotizes people. In their state of hypnosis, it causes his victims to do whatever the song makes them do. **'Musical Telekinesis': Using a "magic" flute, Piper can levitate objects and create golems to fight opponents. When the flute is destroyed, he can continue to levitate objects by scatting, humming, or whistling, indicating this power comes from his voice and the flute merely amplifies his ability, since he only needs to control his sword through his voice. His power depends on his vocal chords, and he becomes helpless if someone damages his neck, nullifying the ability. Skills *'Instrument Knowledge' **'DJ Equipment Knowledge' *'Break-Dance Fighting' Equipment *'Various Knives and massive Scimitar' *'Tuning Sword': Much like how a tuning fork works, only Pete managed to make this sword destroy things whenever he strikes at it. Gallery Voice Actor Neil Patrick Harris Trivia *Piper Pete is based on musical villains like DC's the Pied Piper and the Music Meister, and based off of Scaramouche from the 5th Season of Samurai Jack. *Piper Pete is the first villain Peter defeats while in human form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Magic Users